


Momenti

by raxilia_running



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Non era affatto abituato a portare i capelli così lunghi ma in fondo era soltanto un effetto di quella lozione che gli era cascata in testa alcuni giorni prima. Non appena la Sezione Scientifica avesse trovato un rimedio, avrebbe riavuto il suo normalissimo taglio corto e tutti i fastidi sarebbero finiti lì.Peccato che, dopo la spiacevole disavventura del Komuvitan D, Komui e gli altri ricercatori fossero tutti impegnati a rimediare a quell’ulteriore disastro. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare ancora qualche giorno prima di essere liberato da quel fastidioso tormento.A volte basta poco per mettere a posto una chioma di capelli ribelli...





	

**Author's Note:**

> La prima Link/Allen della mia vita! XD Scritta in seguito al mio lollare di fronte alle disavventure di Allen con la lozione per capelli, cadutagli in testa al termine del volume 16. Guardando Miranda che gli sistemava i capelli alla buona, con un nastrino, mi è venuto da pensare che un precisino come Link sarebbe di certo intervenuto armato di riga e squadretta per riordinare la massa ribelle di capelli! La one-shot è collocabile subito dopo i simpatici casini creati dal "Komuvitan D" e prima che si trovi un antidoto a tutte le pozioni spuntate durante il trasloco.

«Devo compilare anche… anche questo foglio che riguarda i miei spostamenti durante l’estate scorsa, Link?».

Il giovane Esorcista alzò la testa, emergendo dal mezzo della pila di fogli in cui sembrava letteralmente sepolto. Il compito di compilare quei questionari sottopostigli dal suo giovane sorvegliante si stava rivelando molto più arduo del previsto.

«Certo che sì, Walker. E cerca di essere il più preciso possibile» replicò severamente Howard Link, prima di tornare a concentrarsi su una pila di libri riguardanti il suo svago preferito: la pasticceria.

Allen si limitò ad annuire alle spalle del ragazzo, appoggiando la guancia a una mano e tornando a concentrarsi sul foglio che aveva davanti.

Timcampi, accoccolato a poca distanza da lui, osservava incuriosito il modo in cui il ragazzo litigava con la lunga ciocca di capelli bianchi che scivolava continuamente di fronte ai suoi occhi, nonostante avesse cercato più volte di legarseli indietro nella maniera più pratica possibile.

Non era affatto abituato a portare i capelli così lunghi ma in fondo era soltanto un effetto di quella lozione che gli era cascata in testa alcuni giorni prima. Non appena la Sezione Scientifica avesse trovato un rimedio, avrebbe riavuto il suo normalissimo taglio corto e tutti i fastidi sarebbero finiti lì.

Peccato che, dopo la spiacevole disavventura del Komuvitan D, Komui e gli altri ricercatori fossero tutti impegnati a rimediare a quell’ulteriore disastro. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare ancora qualche giorno prima di essere liberato da quel fastidioso tormento.

Intanto non gli restava che sbuffare contro quelle ciocche ribelli e rammaricarsi di non poter essere utile in qualche modo, magari dando una mano al personale dell’Ordine per il trasferimento verso la nuova sede.

Materiali sempre nuovi sembravano uscire senza sosta da ogni angolino del castello, da ogni sgabuzzino, scaffale o nicchia che fosse, ma lui non poteva assolutamente muoversi: quel questionario infinitamente lungo che Link gli aveva sottoposto aveva la precedenza. Non era il caso, vista la sua situazione, di protestare.

Allen scosse nuovamente la testa, facendo così cascare ulteriori ciocche davanti ai suoi occhi. Buttò la testa in avanti, accasciandosi sul tavolo e cercando di non perdere anche l’ultimo briciolo di pazienza che gli rimaneva.

Era stanco, mortalmente stanco: come se non bastassero i suoi problemi a proposito del Quattordicesimo, ci si mettevano anche i traslochi, il questionario e quei maledetti capelli che scappavano da tutte le parti!

«Oh, andiamo» protestò, ravviandosi indietro la lunghissima frangia con le dita ma vedendola ricadere rovinosamente in avanti, incurante di ogni suo tentativo di fermarla.

«Allen Walker».

La voce severa di Link si intromise in quel litigio tutto privato fra Allen e la sua capigliatura, sotto lo sguardo evidentemente divertito del suo golem giallo.

«Non dovresti raccogliere i tuoi capelli in maniera tanto disordinata» esclamò alle sue spalle, osservando le mani dell’Esorcista arrivare al nodo che legava i suoi capelli in una coda, tentando inutilmente di scioglierlo.

«Sì, beh… La signorina Miranda mi aveva aiutato a fermarli ma adesso non so dov’è e non credo sia il caso di disturbarla per una sciocchezza del genere» replicò Allen, voltandosi nella sua direzione.

«Legarli? È un’inutile perdita di tempo! L’unico modo di mantenere in ordine quella massa ribelle è addomesticarla in una treccia lunga e stretta».

Allen sbatté rapidamente le palpebre di fronte a quelle parole mentre il suo sorvegliante appoggiava la pila di libri sul tavolo ingombrato dai fogli e si avvicinava alla sua sedia.

«Mi permetti?» chiese Link con voce neutra e le braccia rigidamente appoggiate lungo i fianchi, mantenendo un atteggiamento militaresco persino in una situazione tanto informale.

Il giovane Esorcista sembrò risvegliarsi dal momento di sorpresa che lo aveva colto e si limitò ad annuire, balbettando ancora incredulo: «Ma… ma certo, fa’ pure, Link…».

Senza indugiare ulteriormente, il sorvegliante si pose alle spalle del ragazzo, sciogliendo con un’abile mossa delle dita il laccio scuro che tratteneva malamente la sua coda e facendo ricadere una cascata di capelli bianchi sulla spalliera della sedia.

Scosse la testa, osservando lo stato in cui erano ridotti: scompigliati, annodati, in uno stato semplicemente pietoso. Era un peccato che un ragazzo così giovane avesse tanta poca cura di se stesso. Era davvero stata così difficile la sua vita, come confermavano le numerose prove che stava raccogliendo durante quella sua serrata sorveglianza?

Allen attendeva in silenzio fingendo di concentrarsi sul proprio questionario, tanto per non dare l’idea di starsene con le mani in mano. Represse un sussulto di sorpresa quando avvertì le dita guantate dell’altro farsi strada fra i suoi capelli, districandoli una ciocca dopo l’altra. Il tocco sulla sua testa era incredibilmente leggero, era difficile a credersi che fossero proprio le mani di Link a sfiorarlo in quel modo. Probabilmente era merito della sua mania pasticcera se sapeva dimostrarsi tanto discreto nel compiere un’operazione così banale.

Socchiuse appena gli occhi, continuando a reggere malamente la penna stilografica fra le dita, mentre si lasciava portare dalla sensazione di quei gesti lenti e misurati: nonostante fossero immersi nel caos più totale, quell’operazione si stava rivelando molto più rilassante del previsto.

Link proseguiva nella sua incombenza senza lasciarsi distrarre da nulla, efficiente e imperturbabile come suo solito; non poté tuttavia trattenersi dall’esaminare quei lunghi capelli che andava intrecciando una ciocca dopo l’altra. Erano bianchi, di un candore quasi abbagliante e assolutamente inusuale per un ragazzino di sedici anni: doveva essere un altro degli “effetti collaterali” della maledizione che Mana Walker aveva gettato su di lui. Tutto ciò che aveva a che fare con il giovane Esorcista era totalmente insolito, dopotutto. Più Link ci aveva a che fare e più se ne convinceva.

«Cos’è, Allen, Due Nei ti sta di nuovo molestando?».

Una vocina infantile e pesantemente sarcastica infranse quella bolla di silenzio in cui il sorvegliante e il sorvegliato sembravano immersi.

«Ma che impudente! Come si permette?!».

Allen riaprì bruscamente gli occhi, mettendo a fuoco una figuretta avvolta in un lungo abito dal taglio cinese e con dei familiari capelli rossi.

«Lavi…?» balbettò, mentre il bambino si arrampicava su una sedia poco distante per poi lanciargli uno sguardo divertito con il suo unico occhio.

«Oh, oltre che pasticcere anche parrucchiere! Sei proprio fortunato, Allen! Vorrei avercelo anch’io un tuttofare così premuroso!».

Il giovane Esorcista intercettò il nervosismo del sorvegliante alle sue spalle e, prima che quel battibecco potesse degenerare in qualcosa di peggio, si affrettò a chiarire la situazione.

«Ma no, Link mi sta… soltanto dando una mano perché mi aveva visto in difficoltà con tutti questi capelli….».

«Ah, ti lamenti tu! Cosa dovrei dire io che sono _ancora_ conciato così? Meno male che almeno il vecchiaccio ha smesso di miagolare! Komui non avrebbe sopportato di vedere Linalee in quello stato per altri cinque secondi! Ha preparato l’antidoto nel giro di una notte… Voglio avere anch’io un fratello nella Sezione Scientifica!».

«Che maleducazione!» borbottò Link alle spalle di Allen quando Lavi appoggiò entrambi i piedi sul tavolo, senza preoccuparsi di sfilarsi le scarpe per evitare di sporcare.

Il giovane Esorcista continuò ad ascoltare il resoconto dell’amico a proposito del lavoro dei ricercatori, quasi rimpiangendo che si fosse presentato proprio in quell’istante. Le mosse del sorvegliante si erano fatte improvvisamente più rigide e serrate all’apparire di Lavi come se si fosse ripreso da un attimo di vergognosa debolezza.

Il compito di Link era tenerlo d’occhio, non farselo amico. Doveva aver giudicato _sconveniente_ l’essersi abbandonato a un attimo di comprensione per quel ragazzo che si portava una maledizione impressa persino nei capelli.

Ciò non impedì alle sue mosse di essere leggere e discrete fino all’ultimo intreccio, quando arrivò a legare la coda con un fiocco stretto e pressoché perfetto.

«Ecco fatto» borbottò il sorvegliante con fare soddisfatto, allontanandosi dall’esorcista e sfregandosi brevemente le mani.

Allen afferrò la lunga treccia fra le dita osservandola per qualche istante: era praticamente perfetta, regolare in ogni suo intreccio e, cosa più importante, riusciva a tenere a bada tutte quelle ciocche che fino a qualche istante prima gli stavano dando tanti tormenti.

«Grazie mille, Link» esclamò alla fine voltandosi e rivolgendo uno dei suoi sorrisi al ragazzo che si limitò ad annuire brevemente, non sapendo come altro comportarsi.

Era sempre alquanto spiazzante avere a che fare con quel lato della personalità di Allen Walker: per essere un Esorcista che tante battaglie aveva affrontato e tante tragedie aveva patito, sapeva rivolgersi agli altri con una gentilezza da scaldare il cuore, senza alcuna traccia di artificiosità. Persino lui, che avrebbe dovuto trovare prove per incriminarlo, doveva ammettere che era di una spontaneità perfettamente naturale, di fronte alla quale era facile restare senza parole.

Si voltò, intenzionato a riprendere i suoi preziosi manuali di cucina ma, in quell’istante, si ritrovò il piccolo golem giallo a pochissimi centimetri di distanza dal suo viso.

«Ma che… cosa…?!» sobbalzò, facendo un passo indietro. Inutilmente, visto che il golem gli si avvicinò ancora in una rapida svolazzata.

«Credo che Timcampi voglia… che tu sistemi i capelli anche a lui!» replicò Allen cercando di trattenere una risata di fronte all’espressione sconcertata del sorvegliante. Lavi, invece, non fece alcuno sforzo per trattenere il suo divertimento.

«Umpf… E va bene ma solo perché si tratta del suo golem, Walker!» ci tenne a sottolineare Link, dopo qualche istante di esitazione.

Quella situazione stava diventando immensamente sconveniente e provocare le risa di quell’insolente dai capelli rossi non rientrava certo nei suoi compiti ma, tant’era, l’Esorcista gli aveva rivolto quella richiesta in maniera così garbata che aveva trovato difficile rifiutare, rischiando magari di risultare scortese.

Allen lo osservò, incuriosito, riuscire a slegare e risistemare i due codini ai lati della sfera gialla che era il corpo del golem con un’abilità e una rapidità sorprendenti. Sembrava che a osservarlo più da vicino, Link rivelasse di essere molto più di un semplice impiegato d’ufficio con una noiosa pignoleria e una spiccata passione per i dolci.

«Bene, spero che ora siate soddisfatti!» esclamò il sorvegliante mentre Timcampi si allontanava dalle sue dita, sfoggiando fieramente i suoi due boccoli annodati con cura.

Link non riuscì però a fare più di due passi che quasi inciampò in una figuretta bassa quasi quanto quella del piccolo Lavi, ancora appollaiato sulla sedia a osservare con immenso divertimento tutta la scena.

«Ragazzino…» la voce gracchiante dell’anziano Bookman richiamò Allen al tempo presente, costringendolo a distogliere lo sguardo dal golem che si pavoneggiava sulla sua spalla.

«Te l’ha fatta lui quella treccia?» proseguì, alzando un dito e indicando il povero Link, che sembrava non potesse avere via di scampo quel pomeriggio. «Mi hanno appena risistemato il ciuffo e vorrei che gli desse una controllatina…».

«Fantastico, Due Nei! Se il lavoro di sorvegliante ti va male, puoi sempre fare il parrucchiere!» lo canzonò Lavi, ricominciando a ridere in maniera sguaiata.

Allen si portò una mano alla bocca, reprimendo l’ennesima risata e fissando alternativamente l’espressione convinta di Bookman e quella stravolta di Link, che pareva ormai prossimo a una crisi di nervi.

«Il regolamento mi vieta espressamente di svolgere attività che non siano strettamente correlate al mio incarico di sorveglianza! Vada a farsi controllare il ciuffo altrove!» esclamò il ragazzo con voce stridula, sotto lo sguardo irremovibile del vecchio.

«Bookman ma il tuo ciuffo sta benissimo! Non credo che abbia bisogno di essere sistemato ancora!» intervenne alla fine Allen, cercando di tirar fuori il suo sorvegliante da quella situazione sempre più ingarbugliata.

La sua vita da Esorcista era dura da sopportare, spesso; certe ferite contratte sul campo di battaglia non guarivano mai o guarivano troppo lentamente; si stava trovando ad affrontare situazioni sempre più complicate e, persino dentro se stesso, trovava annidate _cose_ di cui neanche avrebbe sospettato l’esistenza. Eppure gli bastava trovarsi lì, in mezzo a quel vociare confuso e divertito con i suoi compagni e con chi, per un motivo o per un altro, si preoccupava per lui, per sentirsi a casa. Per vivere quei momenti lì, Allen Walker avrebbe dato tutto l’oro del mondo.


End file.
